


Operation Prom Kings

by ERamos9696



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696
Summary: Gracie learns that Steve never had a prom, so being the great daughter she is, she throws a prom for him.I have been so bummed not seeing Gracie on season 8.  I have to make my own stories that are Gracie rich.





	Operation Prom Kings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happy29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/gifts).



Gracie ran into the kitchen screaming, “It’s not working! It has to work!”

Nahele nearly dropped the rice he was scooping into the tray.  He thought he would be used to his sister’s outbursts by now, but she was still able to startle him.  He put the tray down and walked over to her and calmly said, “Grace-Face, it takes time for it to heat all the chocolate.  Give it at least five minutes.  It will work.”

Grace calculated if she even had five minutes to wait, and then remembered Danno had promised to stay in his bedroom until they had the signal to come downstairs.  She had other things to check on and raced out of the kitchen.

“Love you too, Sis.”  Nahele smiled as he continued to put the side dishes into the warming trays.

Grace ran over to Charlie’s bedroom after giving Flippa a quick once over.  He was almost done setting up his DJ equipment.  The fact that Flippa was also a party DJ surprised no one at this point.

“She won’t put it on!”  Tex was chasing Joan to no avail.

Grace stepped into Charlie’s bedroom and brought Joanie into her arms.  “Joanie, if you don’t want to wear the dress that looks just like mine, I guess we’re not best friends.  Are we best friends?”

Joanie nodded _yes_ and pushed herself off Gracie and walked over to Tex to be dressed.

Mary let out a little laugh after witnessing what Gracie had accomplished in less than one minute, what Tex was not able to do in ten.

Gracie walked over to her aunt and brother to see that Charlie looked perfect in his little tuxedo.  Mary was teaching Charlie the importance of wearing a straight bow tie and Charlie was hanging on her every word.  Gracie took the time to give her aunt a small peck on the cheek as a thank you for helping.

Mary looked up at her niece, “You’re a great kid.  You know that, right?”

“I’m a McGarrett-Williams. I try to live up to the name.”

“You make your daddies proud, Baby.  Don’t ever forget that.”

Mary continued with helping Charlie put his dress shoes on, and Grace was off to answer the front door.

She opened it to find Tani and Junior arguing. Tani was slapping Junior’s hands away from his own tie.  

“Leave it alone!”  Tani fixed it and from the look she was giving Junior, she must have been fixing it for the 100th time.

Tani on the other hand was picture perfect.  Her dress was a beautiful light blue chiffon gown flowing to the ground.  When she stepped into the house Grace got a quick glance at the shoes Tani was wearing.  Grace wanted to ask about the shoes, the gorgeous killer shoes, but she knew she needed to get things done first.  Junior and Tani made their way to the kitchen with the Hawaiian rolls they brought.

Before Grace could close the door, the Grovers were now walking up the pathway with Samantha carrying a tray of desserts.  

“Mrs. Grover, you look beautiful.”  Grace was not lying.  The gown that she wore screamed class and excellent taste.  Grace hoped that she would have her style at her age. 

“And what about me young lady?”  Grover asked waiting for his compliment.

“Mr. Grover, I thought you were going to wear the prom tuxedo.”

“This is my prom tuxedo.”

Gracie was mortified at the mere color of it.  She’s wasn’t even sure what type of material the tuxedo was made out of.  It was a blend of purple and reds that could only shine in the Hawaiian sun.

“Gracie, sweetheart, I’m sorry for my husband’s lack of taste.  Please tell me that at least the other Grover male has not let you down.”

Grace was finally able to pull her eyes away from the suit of failed dreams, Chicago style, and answered her question.  “Yes Ma'am.  He’s been trying to put the disco ball up for thirty minutes.”

“Let me go see what disaster my son is creating,” Lou said as he walked into the house with his wife right behind him.

“That suit is a disaster!” Samantha’s comment got a giggle out of Gracie.  Samantha was wearing the same dress that she just wore to Nahele’s prom.  “I’m so happy you thought of this.  My dad will finally shut up about how much this dress cost for a one time event.  At least I can say I wore it twice now.”

“Please tell me you are not going to hold onto it and wear it again, twenty years from now.”  Gracie took one of the dessert trays out of Samantha’s hold and walked her to the kitchen.

Nahele’s eyes lit up when Samantha came through the kitchen door.  He greeted her with a very respectful kiss and said, “You, Sam, are the most beautiful lady on the island.”

“I’m in the room, Bro!”  Gracie was just teasing but made Nahele blush anyway.

Before they could start their brother-sister banter Gracie was off to check the on progress of _Operation Prom Kings._

 

“I have no idea what is going on,” Steve said as he buttoned up his dress shirt.  “If this is something this formal, shouldn't I wear my dress blues?”

Danny was buttoning his own shirt sans dress pants.  “I asked her that and she made it clear to me that this happened before the Navy.”

“What happened?”

“That is a secret Steven, hence the reason we are locked in our bedroom while our daughter is causing chaos downstairs.”

Steve walked over to the closed bedroom door and put his ear up against it.  “I can’t hear anything.”

“That’s because we bought a very beautiful, very heavy, very expensive door, when the kids made the comment that they thought they heard us fighting that one night.”

Steve thought about it for a second.  “Stupid door!”

“Yes, Dear, the door is stupid.”

“Don’t y _es dear_ me in your condescending voice.”

“I only have one voice, _Dear_ , what voice would you like me to have?  I have this voice.”

Steve took this opportunity to prove Danny wrong, and dragged his husband over to him.  “That’s not true, Danno.”  Steve started kissing him behind his ear.  “You have desperate sexy voice, when you wake me up in the middle of the night, when you want to pound your dick into me.”  

Steve turned Danny around and started rubbing up against Danny’s ass.  Steve whispered, “You have spent voice, the one you use when you fall asleep in my arms.”  Steve continued with his rocking motion.

Danny got out of Steve’s hold and turned himself around to face his husband.  “How about my voice after I have sucked you off and my mouth is-” Danny didn’t finish because he started licking Steve’s cock up and down.

“No, I really don’t remember that voice,” Steve was saying in an obvious lie.

Danny stopped long enough to say, “I’m going to remind you right now.”

 

“You think Dad is giving Danno a hard time about staying up in their room?” Nahele asked as he lit the last sterno.

“Nah, I think Danno has it all under control.”  Gracie gave the food her final inspection.  Everything needed to be perfect.

“You really think so?”  Nahele was surprised by her answer.

“No way!  Danno is probably bribing him with sex or something.”

Nahele scowled at that mere thought.  “Thanks.  I’ve lost my appetite!”

“Just now?  I lost mine the day they were married.  Why do you think I haven’t gained any weight since they got together!”

Both siblings laughed and cringed at the same time.  

Charlie walked over to Nahele and had a sour look.  “Nahele,” he said in his soft tone, “Joanie won’t dance with me.”

Nahele swooped up his brother.  “That’s okay buddy, because I want to dance with you.”  

Charlie lit up and Nahele danced with him in his arms into the living room.

Gracie took another minute to admire the work that she had done.  Temporary disco ball was hung and spinning.  The lights were low in the house.  DJ Flippa had the music on.  Duke and his wife were all smiles by the flowing chocolate fountain.  Her cousin Eric was there with a girl that he had met at work. Jerry was there with an orderly he had met during an undercover assignment.  

Will was waiting for her in the middle of the dance floor holding a corsage in his hand.

Gracie walked over to him with the biggest smile on her face.  “This isn’t our prom, you didn’t need to do this.”

Will slid the flower band over her wrist.  “It’s just practice for when we do go to our own prom.”  He turned to see that Nahele was giving him the go ahead.  With that, he leaned over to give Grace a kiss on her cheek.

Grace tried not to blush but she failed. “What makes you think I would go with you to prom?”  

Will took her hand and started dancing with her at a pre-approved-Nahele-in-the-room-distance.  “Oh, you’ll go to prom with me.  You will even marry me.”

“No way.  I’m too young to get married.”

“I didn’t mean now.  After we are both graduate college.”

“You think we’ll still like each other.”

“I hope so.  I have big plans.”

“Okay big plan maker, we’ll see.”  She stepped in to dance closer to him.  Will immediately pulled back to the respectful distance.

“Grace if you dance all up on me, Nahele will kill me and we’ll never know if my plans were any good.”

 

“Do you think she is throwing us a renewal of our vows ceremony?”  Steve was putting on the final touches.

Danny came back into the bedroom from the bathroom as he was brushing his teeth.  “Oh, my God,” he tried saying with a mouth full of toothpaste, “can you please stop?”

“What? You thought a blowjob was going to make me stop asking what Gracie is up to?”

Danny walked over to the bathroom sink to spit out the rest of toothpaste. “Yes. Yes, I did.”

“Nope.”

Danny came out of the bathroom with two boutonnieres.

“Where were you hiding those?”

Danny took both rose buds out of their plastic boxes.  “They were in the bathroom, I wasn’t hiding them.  They have been there the entire time.”

“Really?”  Steve watched Danny as he fumbled with pinning the small rose onto Steve’s jacket.  He tried to help him but Danny slapped his hand away causing Steve to try again, causing Danny to slap his hand away again, causing Steve to try again…

 

Both men stepped out of their bedroom to have a spotlight shine in their eyes.  

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Flippa said into the handheld wireless microphone, “Grace McGarrett-Williams would like to thank all of you for coming.  When Grace learned that Steve never had a prom, she felt it was time for him to have one.” Everyone applauded.

Steve had a smile brighter than the light that was blinding him and Danny.  No one noticed how crooked Danny’s boutonniere was hanging.

“And now the most important part of prom-”

“Getting laid!” Eric yelled causing almost everyone in the room to roll their eyes.

“No, Eric.  What do you know about that anyway?  As I recall, you told us that you got dumped that night.”

Eric was put in his place by Flippa’s public comment.

“What’s _laid_?” Charlie asked.  Mary looked over to Grace giving her the international _your cousin is a dead man_ look _._

Gracie responded with a look of her own: _go ahead and kill Eric_.

“Anyhow,” flippa continued, “it’s time to announce the king of the prom.”

Lou shouted out, “I hope it’s me.”  That resulted in a smack from his wife.  “Ouch.  What?  Eric is the only one that can crack bad jokes?”

Flippa pretended to read from a notecard in front of him, “Ladies and gentlemen, we have a tie. The winners are Danny and Steve McGarrett-Williams.”

The living room exploded with applause as the men came down the stairs holding hands.  Gracie put a crown on both their heads and the men walked to the center of the dance floor.

“And now our kings will have the traditional dance.”  Jerry took the microphone from Flippa and started to sing Elvis Presley’s, “I can’t help falling in love with you.”

Steve, always the lead, held his husband as tight as he could, dancing ever so slowly enjoying every word of the song, every eye on the both of them, and every second of the moment.  

Memories of their wedding dance flooded his head.  Danny promised him forever before their ohana and God.  It was a lot of work getting to that day.  He had to ask Danny three times to marry him and after the second _no_ , Steve was worried that was all he would ever get out of him.  He remembered the day they adopted Nahele as _their_ _son_.  He remembered the night Gracie told him she too wanted her fathers’ _name_. He remembered Charlie running into his arms calling him _Daddy_ for the first time.

Steve came back to the present when Flippa took over the microphone and started with a song that got the room dancing.

“Danny, we have something special, don’t we?”

“We sure do, Babe.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Christina,  
> See what you made me do?  
> Write more...  
> Post more...  
> Love our boys more...
> 
> McDanno forever.  
> At least I know our friendship will live a lot longer than the television show will. At least we have each other and our McDanno.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own, or pretend to own the characters of "Hawaii Five-0".


End file.
